


The Great Indoors

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Camping, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: When Tony woke up the following Saturday he heard a gigantic thunderclap, followed by an impressive flash of lighting, and the distinct sound of hard rain pelting the rooftop. The kid was going to be so disappointed he thought, checking his watch and realizing Peter was due to arrive for their camping trip in half an hour.He grabbed his phone, planning to type a quick message out to the kid to tell him they’d do it a different day when he noticed a text message already waiting for him on the screen.PP: Maybe it won’t be raining at the campground. I’m on my way.Comfortember, Day 15: Campfire
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	The Great Indoors

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15. We've made it halfway folks! You all still holding on?? Feeling comforted yet???

“And why can’t we make S’mores right here in the kitchen using the broiler? That’s how Jarvis did it for me when I was little.”

Peter sighed. He had been trying to convince his mentor to take him camping for the last half hour, and so far he wasn’t getting anywhere, “No Mr. Stark! It’s not the same! S’mores won’t taste the same without the campfire, and the tent, and the—”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Tony sighed, “You’re really not going to let me get away with this without a real camping experience, are you?”

“I mean, I didn’t even know that you’ve never had a real camping experience, now I’m really not going to let you get away with this. We need to give you this childhood memory, Tony!”

“It’s not my childhood anymore,” Tony shook his head, and Peter waved his hand, invalidating the point.

“It’s still my childhood,” he shrugged, “Close enough, right?”

“Not really, I mean—”

“So! Next Saturday work for you? It works for me too, that’s great!” The kid skipped out of the room, leaving Tony standing there in defeat. Looks like they were going camping!

Only, it wasn’t as simple as that because when Tony woke up the following Saturday he heard a gigantic thunderclap, followed by an impressive flash of lighting, and the distinct sound of hard rain pelting the rooftop. The kid was going to be so disappointed he thought, checking his watch and realizing Peter was due to arrive for their camping trip in half an hour.

He grabbed his phone, planning to type a quick message out to the kid to tell him they’d do it a different day when he noticed a text message already waiting for him on the screen.

_ PP: Maybe it won’t be raining at the campground. I’m on my way. _

The text had been sent fifteen minutes prior, and before he could dial the kid’s number and tell him there was no way they were going during a storm like that, Peter was walking through the penthouse doors.

_ Peter Parker has arrived, Sir. _

Tony closed his eyes and sighed, “Yeah, thanks FRIDAY.”

He ventured out of his room to see his kid planted on the couch, a determined look on his face. Without greeting, he turned to Tony, “The campsite is half an hour away, it might not be raining there!” he reiterated his previous point.

Tony shook his head as Peter spoke, “Pete, I’m not taking you out there in this, you’ll catch a cold, and I’ll catch a cold, and we’ll be sick and miserable and May and Pepper will hate us.”

“But—” Peter started to come up with a defense, but Tony gave him a look.

“Peter,” he said in a warning tone, “Come on, you’re smart, you know it’s off the table for this weekend. There’s plenty of other weekends to do it.”

A pout formed on the kid’s face when he realized his mentor was right, “I was just so excited.”

“I know, bud,” Tony sighed, hating to see his kid upset, especially over something so simple. He turned to look at the camping gear stacked near the door in preparation for the day's adventure, and he got an idea. “How about this, I’ve got a nice big fireplace in the library, why don’t we set up the tent in there. Cook our S’mores on the fire, tell our scary stories with the lights off. I know it’s not under the stars, but we could still have fun. What do you think?”

He watched as Peter thought it over, and it didn’t take long for him to receive a small smile, “That actually does sound pretty fun, you’re really willing to set up the tent in here?”

“Set up the tent in the comfort of my own penthouse without the threat of bugs, bears, or other animals getting anywhere near us? I think it’s the best idea I’ve ever had, honestly,” he smirked.

Peter had to agree, that did sound pretty good, “Yeah, okay. Let’s go!”

Tony chuckled, “It’s eight in the morning, kiddo. How about some cereal first?”

“That would be... acceptable.”

Peter waited until breakfast was over, but not a second longer to convince Tony it was time to put up the tent. Reluctantly, Tony grabbed their gear and lugged it the short distance into the library.

“Wait, how are we supposed to pitch the tent? The stakes won’t go into the  _ floor _ ,” Peter realized in a panic.

“Seriously kid, you think I didn’t buy one of those fancy pop-up tents?”

“Oh. That’s not exactly a classic camping experience, Tony, but I’ll let it slide because in this case, we needed it,” Peter scolded lightly.

“Oh gee, thanks for letting me off the hook,” Tony joked sarcastically, “Here, grab that end.”

They pitched (popped) the tent up and slid their sleeping bags inside fairly quickly. Tony grumbled a bit about sleeping on the floor, but Peter pointed out it was, again, part of the classic camping experience.

They pulled up chairs, started the fireplace, and by lunchtime they were roasting their hot dogs on the open flame.

“Food tastes better this way, doesn’t it Mr. Stark?” Peter munched happily on his slightly burnt hot dog.

“You know, I could have made us hot dogs in the kitchen. You didn’t have to eat the burnt one,” Tony pointed out as he watched his own food carefully so that it wouldn’t burn as well.

“I like it burnt a bit!” Peter informed, “It’s how a camping hot dog is supposed to taste!”

“I suppose that means you plan to burn your marshmallow later too, don’t you?”

“A little! It’s more fun that way, don’t you think?”

“Sure kid,” Tony agreed, if not only to prevent yet another speech about the ‘classic camping experience.’

“Okay! Now it’s time for ghost stories! Do you want to go first?” The teen offered his mentor.

“I think you should kid. You seem more experienced than I am.”

“Okay, wait! Turn the lights off!”

Tony did as instructed and sat back down next to his kid.

Peter turned on a flashlight, pointing it to his face, “It was a dark and stormy night.”

“Good start kid,” Tony interrupted.

“Tony! You’re ruining the creepiness!” Peter accused, and Tony made the motion of zipping his mouth closed.

“So, it was a dark and stormy night, a girl was babysitting for this family with three small kids. The dad had told her that once the kids were in bed she could go down to the living room and watch TV, but she wasn’t allowed to snoop around any other part of the house.”

“Not even the bathroom?”

“Tony!”

“Okay, sorry, sorry, but hey, it’s a fair question.”

“So anyway. The girl gets all the kids to sleep, and she goes to sit downstairs, but she gets this horrible feeling that someone is watching her. Finally, she notices this old creepy clown statue in the corner of the room, and she’s scared because it feels like its eyes are following her all around the room. So she covers it with a blanket, and she goes to call the dad to ask if she can go wait in another room because the clown statue freaks her out. Only the dad tells her to get the kids and get out of the house, because the kids have been complaining about a clown watching them in their rooms for days, and they don’t own a clown statue. Just then, she turns back to the statue, but all that’s there is the blanket she covered it with, pooled on the floor!”

“Sounds like that babysitter had a bit too much of the good stuff before getting there,” Tony commented once he was finally allowed.

“Toooony!” Peter groaned.

“What? All I’m saying is I saw a few clowns in my college days too!”

“Maybe we should just skip to S’mores,” Peter sighed.

“I’m sorry, kiddo. I’ll try harder to get in the mood for the next one, okay?” Tony promised, feeling slightly bad for ruining the kid’s fun.

“Okay!” Peter agreed, not really all that upset, “But first, I really am hungry again.”

“Of course you are.”

The rest of the day was spent much the same. The two, cozy in front of their fire, swapping spooky stories (Tony had surprised Peter by coming up with a few that actually gave him chills) and eating good food. Soon enough, it was late, and they crawled into their tent, the walls softly glowing from the fire that was still on to keep them warm during the damp night.

Peter sighed happily from his warm sleeping bag, “Thanks for doing this with me Tony. I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too, kiddo,” Tony smiled as the kid yawned, “Thanks for forcing me to do things like this. It may not be my childhood anymore, but this is definitely a memory I’ll remember.”

“Good,” Peter smiled sleepily.

Within ten minutes, they were both snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's ghost story is not mine, I don't exactly remember where I got it, but I know I typed in 'ghost stories for kids'.
> 
> As always, comments are my favourite thing ever :)


End file.
